


Day 5: Time

by Kishirokitsune



Series: Pidge Ship Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Pregnancy, Shiro and Allura have a son, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/pseuds/Kishirokitsune
Summary: Pidge and Keith share a moment late one night in the kitchen of the Castle of the Lions, before they’re interrupted.





	Day 5: Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Pidge Ship Week 2017, over on tumblr.  
> Yup. I'm back to writing Kidge.

It didn't feel like it had been seven years since the defeat of Zarkon and his forces. Nor did it feel like it'd been ten years since the five of them blasted off into space in the Blue Lion. And yet there they all were, still aboard the Castle of Lions. Still working together as the paladins of Voltron, defenders of the universe.

Time had changed them all.

Gone were the teenagers who didn't have a clue what they were getting into, thrust into a war ten-thousand years in the making. In their place were five adults who, admittedly, still had no clue what they were getting themselves into as they tried to settle down and live their lives on a castle which was also a spaceship.

Katie shuffled into the kitchen late one night, one hand resting on her swollen belly, green lion slippers barely making a sound against the floor. All she wanted was to get a mug of the herbal tea Hunk mixed together for her earlier that day and then go rejoin her husband in bed. It took her a few minutes to find it and start heating it up.

“Hey,” Keith's low murmur reached her ears as he stepped into the room. He walked over to her and settled his right hand on her hip, while the other went to gently rub her belly. He sleepily leaned over to rest his chin on her shoulder, swaying slightly. “Woke up and you weren't there. Feeling alright?”

Katie hummed an affirmative as she leaned back into his embrace. “It's just the nausea again. Hunk's tea helps.” She took a tiny sip, testing the temperature before drinking more. She set the mug down with a grateful sigh. “This is all your fault, you know.”

Keith chuckled into her hair. “Uh huh. You're the one who can't keep your hands off me.”

“Still your fault. You're just too handsome and I can't handle it,” Katie said cheekily. She turned in his embrace so she could face him. “I'm sorry I woke you up again.”

“Katie, it's fine. I want to help you, however I can. Even if it's just standing here to keep you company while you drink your tea,” Keith said sincerely.

She looped her arms around his neck and tugged him down for a kiss. “That's sweet of you.”

“Hmm... you're sweet,” Keith replied, pulling her a little closer.

Between them, the baby kicked, interrupting the moment her parents were sharing.

There was a tiny sound at the entrance to the kitchen as they separated and Katie peered past her husband to see a small figure standing there, cuddling a black-and-white lion toy to his chest. Behind the boy was Shiro, dressed in dark sweatpants and a loose t-shirt.

The moment he saw who was standing in the kitchen, the boy's face lit up with glee. “Uncle Keef! Aunt Kay!” He giggled as he ducked and weaved around his dad's attempt to hold him back and ran over to the pair, eagerly lifting up a hand to place it on Katie's belly. “Hi, baby!”

“Gentle, Alfor,” Shiro reminded him. It was a phrase he often found himself repeating.

“I know,” Alfor replied. He didn't move his hand until he felt the flutter of the baby kicking. As always, his blue eyes went wide with awe and he grinned hugely. “She said 'hi' to me!”

“That she did,” Katie agreed with a soft laugh. She patted her nephew on the head before he went running back to Shiro.

Time may have changed them all, but one thing remained the same: the occupants of the Castle of Lions were a family, and they always would be.

 


End file.
